Edward
Edward (エディ Edi) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is a Myrmidon of Daein's Dawn Brigade. He is an energetic although somewhat reckless sword fighter who is easily excitable. He thinks very highly of himself and is very cheery, but is very naive, thinking that if somebody says to do something, then it's the right thing to do, as shown when he gets the Caladbolg. Edward hates the wars following the one for Daein's liberation, and thinks that if he can convince the other Daein soldiers to leave, the war will end. He knows Nevassa like the back of his hand, and is very helpful to the Dawn Brigade. His best friend Leonardo tries to teach him a sense of responsibility, but Edward often ignores his efforts. His personal sword, Caladbolg, is a gift from Pelleas in Part III. History Prior to the formation of the Dawn Brigade and the events of Radiant Dawn, Edward lived on the streets of Daein with no family. He managed to keep his cheerful personality despite his terrible status in Daein, but he would still leave this lifestyle behind in a heartbeat. Edward started training with a sword in hopes of joining the Mad King's War in order to move up in the world, but Ashnard's death put an end to that opportunity. Once the Begnion Occupational Army started to do as they pleased in Daein, Edward fled from town to town, managing to survive. Edward soon ran into Leonardo, who had become lost and cornered by the Occupational Army, and saved him from capture. Edward then taught Leonardo some basics for survival and Leonardo taught Edward some basics for fighting, and their friendship began to form and they became best friends. The two eventually met Micaiah, Nolan and Sothe and formed the Dawn Brigade to fight for a better tomorrow for Daein. Character Data ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Availability |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |○ |○ | |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats | Myrmidon | Light |4 |19 |7 |0 |11 |12 |8 |5 |0 |7 |7 |6 | Sword - D | Shove Wrath Critical +5 | Iron Sword Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |85% |60% |5% |65% |60% |50% |35% |20% |} Biorhythm Promotional Gains '''Promotion to Swordmaster' *'HP:' +2 *'Strength:' +1 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +1 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Con:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'C Rank'* *''' Only if Sword rank is at D or lower. '''Promotion to Trueblade *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *'A Rank'* *''' Astra Skill''' *''' Only if Sword rank is at B or lower. Overall Edward has high growths in skill and speed, which is common for most Myrmidons. However, he has a 60% Strength growth, which is higher or on par with all other potential sword users, except for Elincia. He can be fragile during the Dawn Brigade chapters due to a 35% Defense growth, only second to Mia, and can be felled in two strong hits. However, once he promotes to Swordmaster, he becomes a force to be reckoned with, and while his Defense can still be lacking, he makes up for it with a high evasion rate. After promoting to Trueblade he, on average, caps HP, Strength, Skill, Speed, Luck and ends up with a decent amount of Defense. His weaknesses are Magic and Resistance, having only a 5% and 20% chance of growing in them respectively, however magic is not something Edward uses. His Resistace is poor, but as an excellent dodger, he will easily evade most magical attacks. Edward takes a lot of leveling to make him usable for the endgame due to his low level when he arrives, but as he starts in the Prologue of Part 1, he has all the Dawn Brigade missions to gain experience. Give him a support with someone whose affinity gives him good bonuses, and he will not disappoint. Awakening Base Stats |Myrmidon |4 |20 |7 |1 |11 |12 |8 |6 |2 |5 | Avoid +10 Zeal | Sword - D | Iron Sword* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Death Quote Retreat Quote Edward vs Numida Ending '''Sword of Justice Edward lived as a common townsman, despite the queen's wishes. He would often visit the keep to bring good news. Trivia *Edward, along with Zihark, are the only two units that can reach SS weapon rank as a second-tier units. *According to his Support with Tibarn, Edward has a younger brother. Gallery File:Edward.png|Edward's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Myrmidon (Edward).png|Edward's battle model as a Myrmidon in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Swordmaster (Edward).png|Edward's battle model as a Swordmaster in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Trueblade (Edward).png|Edward's battle model as a Trueblade in Radiant Dawn. de:Edward Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc